Fil de forum:Problèmes, bugs/@comment-91.163.80.1-20180304085804
Bonjour quand minecraft est ouvert depuis MCreator il n'y a que les mods de Forge qui sont installer , j'ai donc regarder dans la console et je vois: Executing gradle command: clean runClient Microsoft Windows 10.0.16299.248 © 2017 Microsoft Corporation. Tous droits r‚serv‚s. C:\Pylo\MCreator169>cd forge C:\Pylo\MCreator169\forge>SET "JAVA_HOME=C:\Pylo\MCreator169\jdk64\" C:\Pylo\MCreator169\forge>SET JAVA_EXE=%JAVA_HOME%\bin\java.exe C:\Pylo\MCreator169\forge>SET PATH=%JAVA_HOME%\bin\;%PATH% C:\Pylo\MCreator169\forge>SET "JAVA_OPTS=-Xmx2048m -Xms625m" C:\Pylo\MCreator169\forge>gradlew clean runClient ################################################# ForgeGradle 2.2-SNAPSHOT-d13a6c8 https://github.com/MinecraftForge/ForgeGradle ################################################# Powered by MCP unknown http://modcoderpack.com by: Searge, ProfMobius, Fesh0r, R4wk, ZeuX, IngisKahn, bspkrs ################################################# :clean :deobfCompileDummyTask :deobfProvidedDummyTask :sourceApiJava :compileApiJava UP-TO-DATE :processApiResources UP-TO-DATE :apiClasses UP-TO-DATE :sourceMainJava :compileJava :processResources :classes :jar :getVersionJson :extractNatives SKIPPED :extractUserdev UP-TO-DATE :getAssetIndex UP-TO-DATE :getAssets Current status: 70/1049 6% Current status: 138/1049 13% Current status: 216/1049 20% Current status: 264/1049 25% Current status: 330/1049 31% Current status: 440/1049 41% Current status: 496/1049 47% Current status: 574/1049 54% Current status: 632/1049 60% Current status: 663/1049 63% Current status: 774/1049 73% Current status: 820/1049 78% Current status: 856/1049 81% Current status: 906/1049 86% Current status: 1034/1049 98% :makeStart :runClient 2018-03-04 09:43:23,562 WARN Unable to instantiate org.fusesource.jansi.WindowsAnsiOutputStream 2018-03-04 09:43:23,568 WARN Unable to instantiate org.fusesource.jansi.WindowsAnsiOutputStream 09:43:23 main/INFO GradleStart: Extra: [] 09:43:24 main/INFO GradleStart: Running with arguments: {}, --assetsDir, C:/Users/ordinateur/.gradle/caches/minecraft/assets, --assetIndex, 1.9, --accessToken{REDACTED}, --version, 1.9.4, --tweakClass, net.minecraftforge.fml.common.launcher.FMLTweaker, --tweakClass, net.minecraftforge.gradle.tweakers.CoremodTweaker 09:43:24 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Loading tweak class name net.minecraftforge.fml.common.launcher.FMLTweaker 09:43:24 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Using primary tweak class name net.minecraftforge.fml.common.launcher.FMLTweaker 09:43:24 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Loading tweak class name net.minecraftforge.gradle.tweakers.CoremodTweaker 09:43:24 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class net.minecraftforge.fml.common.launcher.FMLTweaker 09:43:24 main/INFO FML: Forge Mod Loader version 12.17.0.1976 for Minecraft 1.9.4 loading 09:43:24 main/INFO FML: Java is Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM, version 1.8.0_65, running on Windows 10:amd64:10.0, installed at C:\Pylo\MCreator169\jdk64\jre 09:43:24 main/INFO FML: Managed to load a deobfuscated Minecraft name- we are in a deobfuscated environment. Skipping runtime deobfuscation 09:43:24 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class net.minecraftforge.gradle.tweakers.CoremodTweaker 09:43:24 main/INFO GradleStart: Injecting location in coremod net.minecraftforge.fml.relauncher.FMLCorePlugin 09:43:24 main/INFO GradleStart: Injecting location in coremod net.minecraftforge.classloading.FMLForgePlugin 09:43:24 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Loading tweak class name net.minecraftforge.fml.common.launcher.FMLInjectionAndSortingTweaker 09:43:24 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Loading tweak class name net.minecraftforge.fml.common.launcher.FMLDeobfTweaker 09:43:24 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Loading tweak class name net.minecraftforge.gradle.tweakers.AccessTransformerTweaker 09:43:24 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class net.minecraftforge.fml.common.launcher.FMLInjectionAndSortingTweaker 09:43:24 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class net.minecraftforge.fml.common.launcher.FMLInjectionAndSortingTweaker 09:43:24 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class net.minecraftforge.fml.relauncher.CoreModManager$FMLPluginWrapper 09:43:25 main/ERROR FML: The binary patch set is missing. Either you are in a development environment, or things are not going to work! 09:43:27 main/ERROR FML: FML appears to be missing any signature data. This is not a good thing 09:43:27 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class net.minecraftforge.fml.relauncher.CoreModManager$FMLPluginWrapper 09:43:27 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class net.minecraftforge.fml.common.launcher.FMLDeobfTweaker 09:43:28 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class net.minecraftforge.gradle.tweakers.AccessTransformerTweaker 09:43:28 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Loading tweak class name net.minecraftforge.fml.common.launcher.TerminalTweaker 09:43:28 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class net.minecraftforge.fml.common.launcher.TerminalTweaker 09:43:28 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Launching wrapped minecraft {net.minecraft.client.main.Main} 2018-03-04 09:43:29,972 WARN Unable to instantiate org.fusesource.jansi.WindowsAnsiOutputStream 2018-03-04 09:43:30,040 WARN Unable to instantiate org.fusesource.jansi.WindowsAnsiOutputStream 2018-03-04 09:43:30,047 WARN Unable to instantiate org.fusesource.jansi.WindowsAnsiOutputStream 09:43:30 thread/INFO: Setting user: Player30 09:43:37 thread/INFO: LWJGL Version: 2.9.4 09:43:46 thread/INFO STDOUT: // You should try our sister game, Minceraft! Time: 04/03/18 09:43 Description: Loading screen debug info This is just a prompt for computer specs to be printed. THIS IS NOT A ERROR A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.9.4 Operating System: Windows 10 (amd64) version 10.0 Java Version: 1.8.0_65, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot(TM) 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 85235568 bytes (81 MB) / 381681664 bytes (364 MB) up to 932184064 bytes (889 MB) JVM Flags: 0 total; IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 0, tallocated: 0 FML: Loaded coremods (and transformers): GL info: ' Vendor: 'Intel' Version: '4.4.0 - Build 20.19.15.4549' Renderer: 'Intel(R) HD Graphics 5500' [09:43:46 thread/INFO FML: MinecraftForge v12.17.0.1976 Initialized 09:43:46 thread/INFO FML: Replaced 232 ore recipes 09:43:47 thread/INFO FML: Found 0 mods from the command line. Injecting into mod discoverer 09:43:47 thread/INFO FML: Searching C:\Pylo\MCreator169\forge\run\mods for mods 09:43:50 thread/WARN FML: Zip file modid-1.0.jar failed to read properly, it will be ignored java.lang.IllegalArgumentException: MALFORMED at java.util.zip.ZipCoder.toString(ZipCoder.java:58) ~?:1.8.0_65 at java.util.zip.ZipFile.getZipEntry(ZipFile.java:566) ~?:1.8.0_65 at java.util.zip.ZipFile.access$900(ZipFile.java:60) ~?:1.8.0_65 at java.util.zip.ZipFile$ZipEntryIterator.next(ZipFile.java:524) ~?:1.8.0_65 at java.util.zip.ZipFile$ZipEntryIterator.nextElement(ZipFile.java:499) ~?:1.8.0_65 at java.util.zip.ZipFile$ZipEntryIterator.nextElement(ZipFile.java:480) ~?:1.8.0_65 at java.util.jar.JarFile$JarEntryIterator.next(JarFile.java:257) ~?:1.8.0_65 at java.util.jar.JarFile$JarEntryIterator.nextElement(JarFile.java:266) ~?:1.8.0_65 at java.util.jar.JarFile$JarEntryIterator.nextElement(JarFile.java:247) ~?:1.8.0_65 at java.util.Collections.list(Collections.java:5240) ~?:1.8.0_65 at net.minecraftforge.fml.common.discovery.JarDiscoverer.discover(JarDiscoverer.java:57) JarDiscoverer.class:? at net.minecraftforge.fml.common.discovery.ContainerType.findMods(ContainerType.java:42) ContainerType.class:? at net.minecraftforge.fml.common.discovery.ModCandidate.explore(ModCandidate.java:71) ModCandidate.class:? at net.minecraftforge.fml.common.discovery.ModDiscoverer.identifyMods(ModDiscoverer.java:134) ModDiscoverer.class:? at net.minecraftforge.fml.common.Loader.identifyMods(Loader.java:373) Loader.class:? at net.minecraftforge.fml.common.Loader.loadMods(Loader.java:499) Loader.class:? at net.minecraftforge.fml.client.FMLClientHandler.beginMinecraftLoading(FMLClientHandler.java:210) FMLClientHandler.class:? at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.startGame(Minecraft.java:475) Minecraft.class:? at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.run(Minecraft.java:384) Minecraft.class:? at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(Main.java:118) Main.class:? at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) ~?:1.8.0_65 at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(NativeMethodAccessorImpl.java:62) ~?:1.8.0_65 at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.java:43) ~?:1.8.0_65 at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Method.java:497) ~?:1.8.0_65 at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) launchwrapper-1.12.jar:? at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) launchwrapper-1.12.jar:? at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) ~?:1.8.0_65 at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(NativeMethodAccessorImpl.java:62) ~?:1.8.0_65 at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.java:43) ~?:1.8.0_65 at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Method.java:497) ~?:1.8.0_65 at net.minecraftforge.gradle.GradleStartCommon.launch(GradleStartCommon.java:97) start/:? at GradleStart.main(GradleStart.java:26) start/:? 09:43:50 thread/INFO FML: Forge Mod Loader has identified 3 mods to load(Mod: MCPcoderPack,Minecraft Forge et Foge Mod Loader) 09:43:51 thread/INFO FML: Attempting connection with missing mods FML, Forge at CLIENT 09:43:51 thread/INFO FML: Attempting connection with missing mods FML, Forge at SERVER 09:43:53 thread/INFO: Reloading ResourceManager: Default, FMLFileResourcePack:Forge Mod Loader, FMLFileResourcePack:Minecraft Forge 09:43:53 thread/INFO FML: Processing ObjectHolder annotations 09:43:53 thread/INFO FML: Found 418 ObjectHolder annotations 09:43:53 thread/INFO FML: Identifying ItemStackHolder annotations 09:43:53 thread/INFO FML: Found 0 ItemStackHolder annotations 09:43:54 thread/INFO FML: Configured a dormant chunk cache size of 0 09:43:54 thread/INFO FML: Applying holder lookups 09:43:54 Version Check/INFO ForgeVersionCheck: Forge Starting version check at http://files.minecraftforge.net/maven/net/minecraftforge/forge/promotions_slim.json 09:43:54 thread/INFO FML: Holder lookups applied 09:43:54 thread/INFO FML: Injecting itemstacks 09:43:54 thread/INFO FML: Itemstack injection complete 09:43:54 Version Check/INFO ForgeVersionCheck: Forge Found status: UP_TO_DATE Target: null 09:44:01 Library Loader/INFO: Starting up SoundSystem... 09:44:01 Thread-8/INFO: Initializing LWJGL OpenAL 09:44:01 Thread-8/INFO: (The LWJGL binding of OpenAL. For more information, see http://www.lwjgl.org) 09:44:02 Thread-8/INFO: OpenAL initialized. 09:44:02 Library Loader/INFO: Sound engine started 09:44:10 thread/INFO FML: Max texture size: 8192 09:44:10 thread/INFO: Created: 16x16 textures-atlas 09:44:13 thread/INFO FML: Injecting itemstacks 09:44:13 thread/INFO FML: Itemstack injection complete 09:44:13 thread/INFO FML: Forge Mod Loader has successfully loaded 3 mods 09:44:13 thread/INFO: Reloading ResourceManager: Default, FMLFileResourcePack:Forge Mod Loader, FMLFileResourcePack:Minecraft Forge 09:44:18 thread/INFO: SoundSystem shutting down... 09:44:18 thread/WARN: Author: Paul Lamb, www.paulscode.com 09:44:18 Library Loader/INFO: Starting up SoundSystem... 09:44:18 Thread-10/INFO: Initializing LWJGL OpenAL 09:44:18 Thread-10/INFO: (The LWJGL binding of OpenAL. For more information, see http://www.lwjgl.org) 09:44:18 Thread-10/INFO: OpenAL initialized. 09:44:19 Library Loader/INFO: Sound engine started 09:44:23 thread/INFO FML: Max texture size: 8192 09:44:24 thread/INFO: Created: 1024x512 textures-atlas J'ai essayer d'exporter le mod dans C:\Pylo\MCreator169\forge\run\mods (.jar et.zip) mais il a afficher la même chose que pour modid-1.0.jar (en gras)